Back 4 Blood Wiki:Chat Policy
Wiki Chat' is the Back 4 Blood Wiki's primary means for instant messaging. It features a general, real-time chat in which users are able to chat and talk in a friendly and open environment, as well as privately message other users who are online. Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable atmosphere, there are some rules which must be abided by. *''All'' user related policies on this wiki - especially Code of Conduct - must be abided to on the chat. *Discussions should try to be relevant to either the subject-matter or the community itself and should not distract from our overall purpose. *No spamming. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Also, if a user is entering random and meaningless stuff, that is also considered spam. Repeatedly pressing the "Away" button via ChatHacks is also considered spamming. *No impersonation of other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *No user shall post or discuss pornographic, sexual or "shock" links of any kind. Any user violating this will be kicked from the chat immediately and most likely permanently banned from chat, with no exceptions made. *No abusive actions - bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the Chat. *No personal information about others without their direct consent. *It is recommended you do not post personal information about yourself. As soon as you do, you are liable for the damage you will potentially cause yourself. *Users blocked from the wiki are also blocked from using the Chat until their block is over. This is automatically done when a user is blocked. *Evading a ban on chat with another account is not allowed. It's not the account that is banned, it is the person. *Keep swearing to a minimum, not everyone agrees with this kind of language. Please do not swear excessively. *Posting spoilers is not allowed and will not be tolerated. * English is the preferred language in the chat, as this Wiki is the English Back 4 Blood Wiki. If you use a foreign language, you will most likely be asked to use English. Please do so when asked. *Do not use chat to advertise. This includes (but not limited to) linking wikis to recruit new editors, linking a YouTube channel for the purpose of gaining subscribers or trying to recruit for a clan. *"Joke" bans are not allowed under any circumstances. *It is not a Roleplaying chat, and as such users will be asked to stop if it gets out of hand. Breaking these rules can result in a ban from chat, and in severe cases a ban on the wiki and chat will be issued. Moderators All administrators have moderator status and Trusted Users can be given moderator status if need be. Please note that requests to become a chat mod are on the whole ignored. Suitable candidates will be approached and asked if they would like to be a chat moderator, and this will only happen if another chat moderator is necessary. 'Moderator Guidelines' *Always issue an initial warning before you kickban. (does not apply to someone spamming/posting a porn link/shock link/personal info without consent) *Someone who is spamming with join/leaves is probably not doing it on purpose. All that is needed is a kick, but not before attempting to tell them to refresh the page beforehand. *Always notify someone who has been banned telling them why they have been banned *Don't be scared to ask for help with a situation. We're all here to help each other. *For suspected or known sockpuppetry, please notify an active administrator, who will then perform a check and issue bans where necessary. *Work with other chat moderators. If you disagree with something another chat moderator does, tell them respectfully and do not make an argument about it. *If for whatever reason you are uncomfortable with a situation and do not wish to deal with it, please notify another chat moderator who will sort it out. *If worst comes to worst and there is a major issue, and there are no administrators around, pop into Central Chat and check if there are any Wikia Staff members (indicated by the Wikia http://i.imgur.com/xZQLX.png next to their name on the user list) available to help. This should be an emergency port of call only. Category:Policy